In integrated apparatuses, that is to say apparatuses which are implemented by means of integrated circuits using semiconductor technology, it is generally desirable to keep the complexity and the required semiconductor basic area low in order to save costs and achieve small dimensions of the integrated circuits (IC, also referred to as “chip”).